


Cuties and Restaurants

by Spongecatdog



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts, hinted HideKane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongecatdog/pseuds/Spongecatdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide really hated telling the guy to leave, he really did, but he was sure that if he left the kid alone, his boss was going to pop a vein. So off to talk to the cutie with black hair, he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuties and Restaurants

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the prompt posted by otpprompt:
> 
> Imagine your OTP meeting at a restaurant after Person A gets stood up by their date and ends up eating alone. Person B can be either a waiter at the restaurant or another person eating there.

Hide really hated doing this to the poor kid, but his boss was forcing him to go tell the guy to either get out or buy something. He looked over his shoulder at his boss and sighed. Yup. That guy definitely wasn’t budging. Hide turned his head back to the black-haired kid nervously looking around for someone. The poor guy was probably stood up by his date. God, Hide really didn’t want to make the kid’s night worse than it was. But, business is business, and Hide wasn’t going to get fired just because he didn’t talk to a random customer. The blond sighed again and made his way over to the table.

Once he had gotten closer, he could tell the guy wasn’t a kid at all. Hide blinked. Damn. The guy could have passed for a high schooler and gotten away with it. Looking closer, Hide could definitely tell the other was a college. He had that tired look in his eyes that one can only get after days of staying up studying for class. Well, that and Hide was pretty sure he could see a college textbook peeking out of the bag near the other’s seat.

Hide casually pulled out the seat across from the man and flung himself into it. What? If he was going to talk to the guy, why not at least get off his sore feet while he does it? The other watched him with wide eyes. “U-Um…? C-Can I help you…?” Oh wow, this kid was an absolute cutie. Taking another look at the black haired kid, Hide groaned internally. Seriously, this guy was going to give Hide an absolute heart attack if he kept this up. “Ah, well. I’ve got bad news and good news for you. Bad news is, I’m afraid that he,” Hide jerked his head back to point out his boss, who was probably still watching him “Wants you gone unless you’re gonna get something.” The guy looked like he was going to have a heart attack. “Wha-What? I-I’m sorry, but I can’t go! I’m waiting for someone! And it would be rude to get something without her!”

Hide leaned his head on his hand and raised an eyebrow. “Kid, if they aren’t here now, I’m pretty sure they aren’t coming.” The other’s blush deepened and he let out an annoyed “I’m not a kid!” Hide casually waved him off. “Good news is that as long as you buy something, you’re safe.” Hide swore if the kid blushed any harder, he was going to eat him up. The other was obviously nervous and stressed about something though… Hide thrust out an open hand, smiling when the other’s eyebrows creased in confusion.

“Name’s Hideyoshi Nagachika, but most people call me Hide. Nice to meet you. And you are…?” Hide’s words trailed off as he looked at the other expectedly. He eyed Hide’s hand with confusion and slowly shook hands with Hide. “My name is Kaneki Ken...Its... nice to meet you too.” Yup. It was decided. Hide was definitely going to have a heart attack and die from Kaneki’s sheer adorableness. He absentmindedly made a reminder to himself to talk to someone about getting the words “Killed by Kaneki’s Cuteness” written on his tombstone. Hide smiled widely at Kaneki. “Kaneki, huh? Nice name!” Kaneki blinked. “Ah, thanks, I guess?”

“Say, Kaneki! Since its almost my break, would you mind if I stayed with you?” Hide clapped his hands in front of him and bowed his head. “Come on! Please?” Kaneki’s eyes widened and he looked away stuttering. “U-Um, I guess…? Like you said, she probably isn’t coming so…” Kaneki’s words trailed off into a faint whisper. Hide slapped the table, making Kaneki jump. At the slightly offended look Kaneki sent him, Hide smiled. “Hey! How long have you lived here?” Kaneki blinked. “I’ve lived here all my life, actually. Why?” Hide’s smile grew. “Awesome! I just recently moved here, so I have no idea where everything is or what there is to do here! Maybe you could show me around sometime?” Kaneki looked taken aback before slowly nodding his head. “I...Yeah. That’d be okay.” Hide would have leaned across the table and hugged Kaneki if that wouldn’t have knocked over everything on the table. Instead, he gave Kaneki the widest smile he could manage. “Thanks Kaneki!” Hide paused before his expression soured. “Ah...I never told my boss about the break…”

Hide almost didn’t want to risk a glance back at the man. He sent Kaneki a pleading look. “Do you think you could do me a favor and tell me if that guy over there standing by the door looks irritated?” Kaneki didn’t say anything, although he did tilt his head slightly to the left to get a better look at said man. Kaneki’s eyes went wide, and he almost hurt his neck he jerked his head to face the table. Hide chuckled weakly. “That bad, huh?” Damn. And he had just gotten this job a few days ago too. Oh well. It didn’t have that good of a pay anyways.

Kaneki chewed his lip before looking up at Hide. “I, uh, I know a guy that’s kind of high up in the food business. I could probably get him to talk to your boss if you like…He’s pretty well-known as a gourmet, so he could probably pull a couple strings…?” Kaneki’s words trailed off. Hide paused. He had only known this guy for a couple minutes, and he was trying to help him save his job? God, Kaneki was too much. Hide smiled and waved casually. “Nah, its fine. I didn’t even really like this job anyways.” Hide propped his head up on his fists with a contemplative look. 

“Wonder if he would still let me use the shortcut through the alley to get to the college nearby…” Kaneki tilted his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. “I wouldn’t think they would let you cut through their alley by the look on your boss’s face…” Hide sighed and pouted comically. “Ah, I guess you’re right...Hey! Kaneki!” Hide perked up again, making Kaneki wonder about the boy’s ability to go from forlorn to chipper again so quickly (Was he like this all the time?). “You look like you’re old enough to be in college! Or at least, old enough to be considering college?” Hide paused, his eyebrows furrowing. “How old are you anyways?”

Kaneki bristled slightly. “I’m 18, thank you! And I do go to a college! In fact,” Kaneki paused for a second, “Its actually close by here, I think…” Hide’s smile widened. “Really? Mine too! Maybe we go to the same one?” Kaneki hummed lowly. “It is a pretty big place, so it wouldn’t be unusual to not see everyone…” Kaneki made a small noise of shock. “Ah, we never said where exactly we went to, did we?” Hide blinked and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess we didn’t. Kind of hard to know if we both go to the same place if we didn't even say where we go, huh?” They both shared a grin.

“I’m at Kamii University. Is that where you…?” Kaneki began. Hide almost turned the table over due to jumping up so quickly and hitting the table. Hide smiled sheepishly at Kaneki and picked up the fallen flower vase on the table and placing it upright. “I go there too!” Hide laughed and sat back down, leaning back on his crossed arms that were resting on the back of the chair. “What a small world, huh Kaneki?” Kaneki chuckled. Hide looked at Kaneki with a soft smile. “Hey, Kaneki. I think we’re gonna get along swell.” Kaneki gave a smile of his own and responded. “I think you might just be right, Hide.”


End file.
